


An Old Friend

by Ariyana



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: RED (Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spy AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Body Swap, Body Worship, But He Is Still A Teenager, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dad Number Five | The Boy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Just Not 13, Kinktober 2020, MatchMaker Sarah, May/December Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Old Friends, Older Number Five, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Past Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Slightly Aged-Up Number Five, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Superpowers, Teasing, Teenage Lila, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really, self-indulgent work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Frank and the gang are in trouble again, this time they are turning to an old friend who has an especially useful power to get in and out of secured locations. However Victoria's past history with Five comes into play as they always did have soft spots for each other.Kinktober 2020: Featuring Pairing, Victoria/FiveDay Fifteen: Dirty TalkDay Sixteen: Body Swap
Relationships: Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Frank Moses/Sarah Ross, Number Five | The Boy & Lila Pitts, Victoria Winslow/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Still A Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm constantly two days behind on these fics, but I'm having too much fun shipping Five off with all these different characters. I just thought the old man could use someone closer to his age that wasn't a creep.
> 
> Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk
> 
> I went with Dirty Talk, but it comes off as more blatant flirting. Whatever, it is my story and I'll interpret the prompt however I want. XD There's probably going to be another part to this because Five and Victoria are too fucking sweet together. I love them already.

They were on a mission when the talk of a specialist came up. Apparently an old wet work specialist that Victoria knew with a knack for getting into secured areas unseen that she had met during her days as a MI6 agent. Sarah would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious about the guy. Especially since Victoria seemed to have fond memories of him, even if Frank and Marv were on the wary side about contacting him. They both could agree that the guy was a legend, but Marv had insisted the guy was too unhinged to be of use to the team.

Given the apprehension from Marv and the excitement from Victoria, Sarah wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that of an apparent teenage boy in a black suit. He couldn’t have been older than sixteen or seventeen at the most. Though Frank, Marv and Victoria didn’t seem surprised or even fazed by the kid. Sarah on the other hand couldn’t help but stare in disbelief on the verge of voicing her opinion when Marv grabbed her and quickly shushed her.

“He’s _sensitive_ about his appearance.” He quickly whispered, waving her off from saying anything.

“What?!” She snapped in confusion, bringing Frank, Victoria and the kid’s attention on her. Granted once she had the boy’s intense gaze on her, she felt like he _could_ probably murder her where she stood.

“Is there a problem, Marv?” The kid asked with a challenging look upon his face. 

“Of course not.” Sarah answered instead with a weak laugh. “Hi, I’m Sarah.” She introduced awkwardly with a little wave.

“Pardon my manners, dear. Sarah, this is Five. Don’t let the looks fool you, this guy is way older than he actually looks.” Victoria stepped in, placing a hand on Five’s shoulder. “Sarah is Frank’s fiancée.”

The hardened gaze he had turned on Sarah, immediately softened when he glanced toward Victoria again as he nodded in understanding. Sarah noted there was genuine regard there, which given his appearance looked out of place. 

“You guys should have enlightened her about me.” Five told them with a shrug.

“Darling, Sarah hasn’t seen half of what we have seen. There was no way she would have believed us if we told her.” Victoria said with a laugh.

Sarah looked between the two and immediately noted the body language between them. It wasn’t _that_ far off when Victoria and Ivan were around each other. Which had her blinking in surprise because it meant at some point they might have been lovers and well he _looked_ like a teenage boy. 

“It’s true, sometimes it is just better to show her.” Frank added with a shrug. “Five here, is almost sixty years old. When we knew him, he didn’t look like this.”

Sarah just looked even more confused as she looked at everyone trying to decide what question she should be asking to understand their meaning. Suddenly Five appeared in front of her in a flash of blue light, completely startling her. Quickly she jumped back, her mouth hanging open in shock.

“What the hell?!” She snapped out, clutching at her chest, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

“Sorry, that was the fastest way to let you in on why they need my help. Teleporting is especially useful for covert missions.” Five replied, casually. “My powers are the reason I look like this, but that’s another story that we don’t have time to get into right now.”

“Right, so they have taken out another contract on me for some past mission they are trying to cover up. I need your help getting into the place where the answers are held.” Frank said, bringing the attention back to him. 

Five turned toward him with an interested expression on his face. “The place?”

“Pentagon.” Frank said in all seriousness.

Sarah looked between the two as she noted the way Five’s shoulders stiffened as he thought that situation over.

“Whose cornflakes did you piss in to get the pentagon putting a contract out on you?” Five frowned as he began to pace around the room.

“I wish I knew. I won’t find out until I get in there though.” He replied firmly.

“I don’t have intel on the Pentagon’s layout. We need someone who can scout them first. I’ll see if I can call in some favors. No promises, but I’ll see what I can do. Can you give me a day?”

“Yeah, it’s a big job. So any help you can give us would be appreciated man.” Frank said in earnest.

Five merely nodded. “I’ll be in contact then.” He replied before glancing over to Victoria. “Can we talk?”

“Certainly!” Victoria replied before grabbing ahold of Five’s hand and them both vanishing in a flash of blue light.

“Okay, so is he like another of Victoria’s exes?” Sarah asked Frank and Marv.

“It’s complicated. You should probably ask, Victoria if you are so curious.” Marv said, knowing better than to discuss Five and Victoria’s business with someone else. He wasn’t in the mood to die.

xXx

It was still so strange to interact with Five when he was stuck in his teenage body. He had gotten a little older from the last time she saw him, but he still looked like a boy. A seventeen year old boy, but a boy nonetheless. However that green eyed gaze he turned on her, had her forgetting about his appearance as it was a gaze she had seen many times in the past, when he was a wholly different man.

“I see you got a little older.” She teased, reaching out to touch his cheek with a warm smile on her face.

“Yeah, still not the man I used to be, but it is better than being prepubescent.” He replied with a slight shrug, bringing his hands up to rest at her waist. “How have you been, Vicki?” He asked, his demeanor softening further.

“As well as I can be, all things considered.” She replied, feeling that blush begin to creep up her cheeks. While Ivan had been the love of her life, Five had been quite a lovely footnote after she had been forced to ‘kill’ Ivan. Thus he was one of the few people to ever witness her softer side. “How have you been holding up, Five? Did you ever manage to save your family?”

He simply nodded. “Yeah, they’re good now.” He smiled warmly.

She could feel her heart practically melt at the sight. It was always so rare for him to show his emotions, even in his older body he had trouble with showing emotions. But they were a couple of wet work specialists, so it was always understandable why he held them back.

“I missed you, old man.” She finally admitted, leaning her forehead against his as she rested her hands on his shoulders. 

“Yeah? How _much_?” He replied with a devious little grin that prompted her to lightly push him back.

“Oh you! You got about another year before you’ll be legal enough for me.” She teased even as she let him pull her into a kiss. Immediately her hands moved up to grasp his face as the kiss quickly deepened between them.

Though after a few moments they broke a part, Victoria’s hand landed on her bosom in order to catch her breath. “I forgot how good you are at that.” She laughed. “You’re just trying to get me to break my rules, aren’t you?” She pointed accusingly at him.

He just smiled smugly. “Can you blame me, I’ve literally been surrounded by children. I can barely remember the last time I was with a _real_ woman. Let alone indulged in _real_ adult conversations.” He replied, while he let his eyes slowly rake over her figure. 

She could feel herself blush further under his scrutiny as he always made her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet, regardless of what age they were when they met up. “Oh stop, I look like I could be your grandmother!” She retorted breaking eye contact first. It was always hard to maintain direct eye contact with him, when he _looked_ his true age, but having those intense green eyes staring at her through the body of a boyishly good looking lad was more than she could bear.

“You stop, you’re as gorgeous as ever.” He said firmly, leaving no doubt that he still found her as attractive as always. “No one holds a candle to you.” He added, closing the gap between them again.

“When did you become such a flatterer, hmm?” She asked, allowing him to wrap his arms around her again. Despite his appearance, it did feel like old times. Back when they crossed paths on assignments, they would frequently end up in each other’s arms. Sometimes the blood hadn’t even been fully cleaned away before they ended up falling into bed together.

“Oh _please_ , when do I flatter anyone?” He scoffed, while letting his hands rub over her back.

“True, you’ve always been a hard ass.” She chuckled. It was one of the things she liked about him. He could unleash some of the most scathing insults at the drop of a hat, yet he still had this softer side.

“That is more true than ever.” He retorted with a devious smirk. His eyes twinkling with mischief.

“You just don’t know when to quit!” She laughed, while lightly slapping his shoulder. “You keep this up and I shall have no choice but to punish you!”

“Promises, promises.” He said with another smug smile.

“ _Five_!” She snapped as her cheeks felt like they were on fire. He was making her as giddy as a schoolgirl. “You incorrigible flirt!” She chastised, while letting her hands smooth over the back of his hair and neck.

“What? It’s been _far_ too long, Vicki.” He sighed, leaning in to kiss her again. Instinctively she kissed him back as it really had been far too long. So perhaps a little fooling around was in order, he really wasn’t a teenager after all.


	2. It Has Been Far Too Long...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria finally gives into Five's advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still two days behind here on the kinktober prompts. Day 16: Scissoring | Impact Play | Body Swap | Macro/Micro
> 
> So I leaned into the Body Swap prompt for this fic, but I didn't do a traditional body swap, this fic is more a metaphor for it. Since it goes between mentioning Older Five and Younger Five's bodies. FYI this fic is a direct continuation of the last fic. So it basically picks up where the other left off. Yes, sex actually happens in this one. So if an older woman, younger man pairing bothers you then don't read this fic.

As long as Five could remember, Victoria had been the first woman he had been with of his own accord. All previous encounters had been under duress as his handler had forced the issue. The Commission’s upper management were far more brutal than MI6 because at least there were a few boundaries that MI6 still wouldn’t cross with its agents. Thus while Victoria had been forced to show her loyalty by murdering her unsanctioned husband, he had been forced to degrade himself for someone else’s sick entertainment as a show of his own loyalty. Not that he ever told Victoria about that, he couldn’t bear to see pity in her eyes or anger as he knew her well enough to know she would have murdered his boss without a second thought.

He couldn’t help but marvel at the way her body could be incredibly soft to the touch, yet so very hardened in battle. Oh she had her scars, but they only added to her beauty. He could easily spend hours just running his callous hands over her smooth skin, tracing his fingers over the various bullet and stab scar patterns that were scattered over her curvaceous figure. He absolutely loved the sound of her shuddering breaths and the way her bosom would jerk any time he touched a particularly sensitive area. To put it simply she was _exquisite_.

Even now that his body had been thrust back into its youth, while hers aged beautifully and gracefully, she continued to be exquisite. While it had taken some coaxing on his part, he had managed to break down some of her barriers in that she had accepted his kisses and now she was accepting his touches. Her body language always read loud and clear to him. When he had first been reverted back to his thirteen year old body, he hadn’t even tried to get close to her. The sad look in her eyes had made it clear that she was already mourning the loss of their relationship. He had had the good grace not to press her, despite feeling sick about losing everything that he earned through his adulthood. He got his family back, but he lost her and his comrades in the process. It really seemed that fate was cruel and that he couldn’t seem to have both at the same time.

While his body wasn’t quite that of a fully grown adult yet, he was taller, his shoulders broader, and certainly he was in more control of his body then he had previously been. Thus by the time he had her back pressed against the wall with his knee between her thighs, he had to pry himself away from the crook of her neck in order to look into those beautifully soulful eyes of hers. Silently questioning if she wanted him to stop. Technically she knew he wasn’t _mentally_ seventeen, but he could understand her discomfort at the thought of being with someone so _physically_ young looking.

She merely looked at him through a half-lidded gaze, before bringing her hand up to rest on his cheek, while her thumb lightly grazed over his cheekbone as she seemed to consider the situation. Her breathing was much more labored and her skin perfectly flushed from just his ministrations that he had managed with their clothes on. Lightly she bit her bottom lip as she brought her other hand up to touch the other side of his face, while she nodded. “Don’t you dare stop...” She whispered, pulling him in for a demanding kiss. Her hands slipping down his neck to push his jacket off his shoulders.

Easily he shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor as his hand moved down to run up her thigh as she brought her leg up to wrap around his own for extra support. His hand readily slipped underneath the fabric of her black dress, while she hastened to remove his tie, tossing it aside in order to move on to the buttons of his dress shirt. Meanwhile he carefully unclipped the garters on her stockings, in order to roll the delicate silk fabric down her leg to her ankle. She groaned into his mouth as one of her hands slid inside his shirt, allowing her fingers to brush over the skin of his chest. He was in far better shape now than he had been during their last encounter when he was still in his late forties and the wear and tear of their line of work had begun taking its toll on him.

Lightly she sniggered against his lips as he lifted her up and took her over to the bed, lying her down so that he was practically straddling her shapely legs. “Someone’s been working out.” She quipped as she playfully bit his bottom lip.

“I may have made attempts to better look after my body.” He retorted with a small laugh, while unclipping the garters on her other leg. She kicked off her own heels as he rolled her second stocking down her leg. Then both his hands were back on her thighs, slowly pushing up her dress to reveal her silky black garter belt and matching panties. Fuck, if she still wasn’t the classiest lady he had ever been with no matter what age she happened to be.

“Glad to hear it. It’s not everyday someone is given a second chance to relive their youth.” She whispered, grasping his face again. Her eyes held both lust and sadness in them. That caused him to duck his head down as he glanced away from her. His movements wavering as his hand landed on her hip. “What’s wrong, darling?” She gently pressed, trying to urge him to return her gaze once more.

He simply shifted his face, dropping a soft kiss into the palm of her hand. “It’s really not all that it is cracked up to be, when you have to remember all things you have lost in the process.” He admitted, his own sadness creeping into his eyes.

She captured his face in both her hands, lifting his chin up as she dropped a comforting kiss to his lips. “Then let us only think about the present.” She whispered, tapping her nose gently against his as she teased him into another passionate kiss.

Their bodies shifted, giving him the chance to pull the zipper down on the back of her dress, allowing his fingertips to graze over the soft skin of her back unhindered by fabric. Suddenly he pinched the clasp on the back of her black bra, the silky material immediately pulling apart. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?” He murmured against her lips.

“No, but you certainly know how to make a woman feel like the most treasured thing in the world.” She whispered, lightly chuckling against his lips, while she tugged at his shirt, clearly wanting him to remove it.

“Well you _are_ a treasure.” He teased, obliging her as he let his shirt slip off his shoulders and down his arms. The move leaving him with a bare chest, giving her a greater canvas to explore with the palms of her hands. While he no longer had all the scars from the past, his skin was not completely unmarked. No, he had new scars for her to trace over, not even his teenage body would keep him from putting his life at risk. Though now he did so for himself and to protect his family. Not because the Commission ordered him off somewhere.

“I always forget that beneath your tough exterior lies the heart of a romantic.” She jabbed, leaning forward to allow him to remove her dress and bra, which left her in only her garterbelt and panties. For a moment, she felt a bit self conscious as her arms landed over her breasts to cover herself. Her body wasn’t young and perky anymore. While she was in better shape than most women her age, her body was still showing signs of her true age. 

However he only smiled as he gently pried her hands away. “You never have to hide from me.” He said sweetly, dipping his head down to run his tongue over her collarbone. The move eliciting a soft moan out of her. As far as he was concerned she was sheer perfection. 

Slowly he began trailing wet kisses down the center of her body, making her shiver beneath him. His lips and tongue grazing over her skin as if in worship of her. Softly he pressed a kiss to her navel that made her let out a laugh as his hands finally landed back on the panties. Her body involuntarily squirmed under his gaze as only his eyes were intense enough to make her feel as though she were lying underneath a microscope. Lightly she nodded, giving her consent for him to remove the last barrier between her and him getting what he wanted from her.

He simply smiled as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly pulled down, instinctively she lifted her hips up to help him along. He carelessly tossed the silky fabric away as he leaned in to press a kiss to her moisten folds. Her body shivered again at the contact, there were very few men who knew exactly how to get her going and he was definitely one of the men on that list. Her eyes fell shut as she felt his fingers trace a line down her folds, only for his tongue to follow the same path. Her breath caught in her throat as he seemed determined to draw out the anticipation. Though before long, his fingers were parting her folds, while his tongue lapped over her pink flesh, tracing circles around her sensitive little bud.

“Jesus, Five...why are you so good at this?” She asked, her body shuddering as he continued to lavish his attention over her needy cunt.

He merely chuckled against her folds as his mouth was too full to speak as he continued on, her hands smoothed over the blankets before fisting into them, grasping them tightly as he tongue and fingers worked their magic. He’d always been a voracious eater in the past, back when he was still an older man in body, but now he seemed even more eager than ever to please her. Already he had her thighs trembling and her toes curling as he put in all his effort into lapping, licking and suckling every part of her. Seemingly reacquainting himself with her most intimate parts. The more forceful he got with his attention, the more her breath shuddered and her body shook. The moment she felt herself nearing her peak, she suddenly grabbed a hold of his hair and tugged hard. He groaned against her folds, but refused to let up as he hooked two fingers inside her and began pushing and pulling, while he suckled upon her swollen bud.

“Fuck! Five!” She cried out, her entire body tensing up beneath him as her orgasm rippled through her. Every fiber of her being tingled and shook with pleasure. She released her grip on his hair as she fell back against the bed panting, covered in a light sheen of sweat. He lightly laughed as he wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

“I missed the way you screamed my name.” He teased, he crawled up her body to claim her lips in a heated kiss, forcing her to taste her essence over his lips and tongue. Greedily she suckled at his tongue, while keeping a grip on his face. Though after a few minutes, she suddenly rolled them over so that she was straddling his legs instead.

“Darling, you are quite overdressed.” She teased, unbuckling his belt and pulling it free of the loops on his pants. He laughed as he hands landed on her thighs, letting her finish removing the last of his clothing. 

“Someone’s being impatient.” He joked, but clearly he had no issue with the speed she moved as he shifted to make it easier for her to take off his pants and boxers. At some point, he had already kicked off his own shoes and socks.

She leaned forward to press a teasing kiss to his nose as their nude flesh pressed together. “While I _adore_ your attention to detail, there are times where I just want it _now_.” She confessed as she allowed him to roll them over again. His hips fitting perfectly between her thighs as his pelvis pressed against hers.

“When you put it that way, how could I possibly deny you?” He queried, before leaning down to claim her lips in a searing kiss, just as he thrust his cock inside her. Her moans immediately lost in the depths of his mouth.

The moment she allowed her eyelids to flutter shut, it was almost too easy to fall back into the old memories. Though instead of the battle scarred body that used to hover above her there was a young toned body pressing down upon her in its place. However his warmth and attentiveness hadn’t changed in the least. As he continued to thrust inside her, her legs wrapped around his thighs, while her hands stroked over his back. All her moans and groans continued to be swallowed whole by his eager mouth with a tongue that still tasted of her.

She could feel her toes curling again as she grew closer to release as Five always seemed to know which angles to move to gather the most friction between them. Instinctively her nails scraped over his back a sure sign she was on the verge and yet another massive release. Reluctantly he pulled away from her lips as they both grew light headed from the lack of air. Heavily they panted and gasped for air, while he continued to his fevered pace, burying his face against the side of her neck. While she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, her nails scraping his scalp in the process.

Her body stiffened beneath him as she fell into yet another massive orgasm, her body shivering with the electricity created between them. Her nails practically digging into the skin of his shoulders as she held his body tightly to hers. He stilled his movements in favor of letting her ride out her pleasure. Finally she released her grip on his shoulders as she let her arms drop to the sides, while her breathing slowed down. He merely watched her intently waiting for her signal that she was fine to continue. As the focus returned to her eyes, she looked at him with the warmest of smiles, her hands moving back up to caress his face.

“Such a gentleman.” She lightly teased, lifting her head to press a playful kiss to his bottom lip. Suddenly she rolled them over again so that she was straddling him, his cock still firmly inside her. “Allow me, darling.” She added, before she began moving against him. Her arms bracing against the mattress on either side of his head.

“No one can call you selfish.” He quipped, bringing his hands up to rub over her back, his fingers grazing her spine while she remained hunched over him. 

Once more he managed to capture her lips in another demanding kiss, though she pulled back refusing to let him steal her breath away again. Instead moved her hands to brace against his chest as she wanted to see the expression on his face, when he finally hit his own release. Surely he had earned it after the last two he had given her.

“You’ve been such a good sport, there’s no way I can be selfish.” She replied, while continuing to move against him, building up that sweet friction. She only leaned down to playfully nip at his chin and bury her face against the side of his neck, biting and licking at his skin. She could feel his fingers digging into her hips and thighs as he grew closer to falling over the edge. Instinctively she increased her pace, giving him more stimulation until she felt his body stiffen underneath her.

“Victoria!” He gasped as he held onto her waist, refusing to let her move any further. 

She laughed breathlessly as she watched him ride out his own orgasm, his hot seed filling her up as his body involuntarily jerked and spasmed beneath her. Slowly she leaned down to press her forehead against his as he wrapped his arms around her. The gesture was far more telling of their feelings toward each other than their words could ever be. Before long she moved off of him in favor of lying down beside him instead, snuggling her body against his side, while resting her head on his shoulder. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer as he used his free hand to tip her chin upward so he could steal another kiss. She simply laughed, hugging his waist as she kissed him back. 

“It’s good to know you haven’t lost your touch.” She teased, making herself comfortable against his chest.

“Considering how out of practice I’ve been it’s good to know that I haven’t either.” He admitted with a shrug, before dropping a kiss to the top of her hair. Idly he traced patterns over her shoulder blade with feather like touches as they simply basked in the afterglow of the moment. It really had been too long.


	3. Spill the Tea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah just wants all the tea on Victoria and Five's relationship. While Five's family are just as interested themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, there is no kinktober prompt for this update, this was just me being self indulgent because I like this pairing. Also since it is a spy AU things are way different for the Umbrella Academy side of things. They still have powers and what not, but a lot of things have changed. I may expand further on the changes or I may just let them unfold as I go. You'll just have to wait and see.

Neither Frank or Marv would answer any more questions about Victoria and Five after they left together, but Sarah was _still_ curious about them. The fact that Five had superpowers was pretty amazing, but she was way more interested in Victoria's past with the guy. That seemed like prime tea right there! The idea of star crossed lovers ripped apart because of some botched experiment that turned him into a kid sounded like something out of a crazy sci-fi romance novel.

However she didn’t see Victoria again until the next morning, when she met up with them for breakfast. Sarah had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling, since Victoria had that look on her face that she only really got after she and Ivan spent time together. She honestly hadn’t thought anyone else could make Victoria glow like that, but if that didn’t confirm that there was something romantic between her and Five, she didn’t know what would. Through the entire breakfast, Sarah could not stop glancing over to Victoria, while she tried to figure out what question she should ask to get any sort of possible answers.

One thing she had learned while being in Frank and the rest of his old friends' presence was they rarely shared anything of their past, unless they were trying to impart a lesson upon her. It made sense since they were all spies and assassins, of course they would hold their secrets close to the chest. But she was far too nosy to not want more details whenever she could get them. The mystery of Victoria and Five was completely occupying her brain space, she needed the answers like she needed to breathe.

Finally Victoria looked over to her with a bemused expression, having sensed Sarah’s eyes on her through the entire meal. “Darling, whatever is the matter with you?” She asked with a slight frown.

“Oh my god, Victoria! The only time I see you this giddy is when you have spent time with Ivan. So what’s the deal with you and Five?” She asked, practically bursting at the seams with curiosity.

Frank and Marv both groaned as they were really hoping that Sarah wouldn’t ask. However Sarah knew they were just as curious as she was about the history surrounding the pair, they just knew better than to ask directly. A pair of assassins like Victoria and Five were not anyone you wanted to have pissed at you, but Sarah wasn’t just anyone.

Victoria merely blinked before she broke out chuckling. Lightly she dropped a hand on Sarah’s wrist giving it a squeeze. “Sometimes you are too blunt for your own good.” She replied, clearly trying not to blush like a schoolgirl.

“You’re blushing, oh my god! This is so sweet! You got to spill! What’s going on with you two?” Sarah asked, practically gushing at the prospect of hearing the story about the pair.

“Well after I was forced to end things with Ivan. I continued to work for MI6 because my job was all I had. Five and I were assigned the same mark. We had no idea at the time, since of course we worked for different agencies. So imagine my surprise when someone else retired my mark? I of course made it my mission to find out who had stolen my contract. But as you might imagine, he was good at evading me. He was always one step ahead of me and it was very frustrating.” She explained, though her expression only held warmth at the memory.

“So another unsanctioned relationship?” Sarah asked, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Yes and no, after Ivan I was too closed off to let myself fall into another relationship. So Five and I sort of danced around in this cat and mouse game for a long while. When I finally managed to catch him that was when I learned that he let me. I guess you could say, he was a sort of rebound. Any time we had missions in the same place, we would inevitably meet up. I swear the man is an artist with any type of weapon you place in his hands.” She continued with a fond look in her eyes, clearly Five meant a lot to her.

“That honestly sounds amazing. Most people are lucky if they fall in love once, and look at you finding love twice.” Sarah replied with a sigh, leaning against the table with a warm expression of her own.

Victoria stiffened a moment at Sarah’s words, who only frowned at the reaction, before a light suddenly dawned in her eyes. “Oh. You two have never admitted to it have you?” Sarah asked bluntly.

“No, we say a lot of things to each other, but we have never spoken the L word. And well he got turned into a thirteen year old a few years back, so that kind of put a damper on what could have been between us.” She sighed, a sadness surfacing in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, it’s got to be frustrating that the guy you liked got turned into a kid on you. I can’t even imagine what that must feel like.” Sarah said emphatically.

Frank and Marv both listened quietly, only glancing at each other intermittently but knowing better than to make any comments. Neither were ever any good at offering up comfort the way Sarah readily could.

“It was, but things worked out. Finding out that Ivan was still alive for sure certainly helped.” Victoria replied, finding the silver lining in her situation.

“But you _still_ have feelings for Five. I know he looks like a teenager, but obviously his feelings toward you haven’t changed. At least not if I read that expression right on his face last night.” Sarah said, still showing her hopeless romantic side. She really liked Victoria and Ivan, they were absolutely the sweetest thing, but they were still separated by their countries.

“No, they haven’t. He made that abundantly clear last night, but we can’t really be together without it looking like I’m some sort of a child predator.” Victoria replied with a sigh.

Sarah frowned because while Five still looked like a sixteen or seventeen year old teenager, he still had the mind and experiences of someone well over a half a century old. It finally occurred to her just how miserable he must have been feeling to be trapped in a body that many would see as a kid. “I admit, he looks like jailbait right now, but you’re not exactly living a normal life. Honestly we all fail at being normal considering how many of these missions we have fallen into, in just the time that I have met you guys.” Sarah replied with a shrug.

“Hey, I try very hard to be normal and you complain I’m being boring.” Frank cut in feeling just a little annoyed.

“Yes, honey I know. But think of it this way, how would you feel if you got turned into a kid again but you had ALL of your memories of your life, including our time together. How would that make you feel?” She asked, trying to relate to them what she felt Five must have been feeling.

Frank instantly frowned, the idea not sitting well with him at all. “Okay that would suck, I won’t lie. But none of us really thought this has been easy on Five. It’s one of the reasons why we try to ignore acknowledging the age thing.”

“Well that and we _like_ living. Just because he’s back in a young body, it doesn’t mean dick. He could still kill anyone who crosses him with a fucking pencil if he wanted too!” Marv stated with that paranoid look in his eyes. “In fact, I suggest we stop talking about him before he takes offense to it and decides he doesn’t want to help us.” He added hastily.

Victoria merely rolled her eyes at Marv as she leaned back in her chair. “Marvin, he isn’t going to kill us for this discussion.”

“Correction! He won’t kill _you_. He’s soft on you. Frank and I don’t have that kind of luxury with him!” Marv said bluntly.

Victoria merely sighed. “Well then stay on _my_ good side and you’ll be golden!” She replied sharply, giving him a tight smile. 

Sarah giggled before reaching out to touch Victoria’s arm. “Hey, all I’m trying to say is maybe don’t let the world’s perceptions of you define your happiness. If there is still something between you two, maybe you owe it to yourself to explore it.” Sarah said kindly. Since her romantic nature just wanted to see her friend be happy and if that could possibly be with Five. Then she’d support it, fuck the rest of the world and how they saw things.

Victoria gave her a thoughtful look, before lightly patting Sarah’s hand that rested on her arm. “I’ll keep that in mind, dear.”

xXx

They had just made it back to the hotel they were holding up in, when Five and a teenage girl appeared in a flash of blue light. Though Sarah managed to suppress her squeak this time around, she still looked startled.

"Five, a little warning next time." Frank said with a grimace as Sarah was squeezing his arm very tightly.

"Sorry, but I got some help for your problem. But they insist on meeting in a secured location." Five replied with a shrug.

"Great. Who's the girl?" Marv asked, his gaze never leaving the girl standing beside Five.

"My daughter, Lila." He said, glancing over to her. "Lila, this is Frank, Sarah, Marv and Victoria." He told her, she nodded toward them but otherwise looked sullen as if she had been scolded before arriving in the room.

"No offense, but why are you putting her in danger by bringing her here?" Frank asked, not really fazed to know Five had a daughter. The guy was certainly old enough to have a kid. 

"She's going to help me take you guys to our safehouse. The others are there. It's the fastest and most secure way. Since we know that our way can’t be followed." He replied, glancing over to Lila. “Take Frank and Sarah back to the house. I’ll take Marv and Victoria.”

“Right.” She replied, a definite British accent detectable in her tone. She blinked over to Frank and Sarah within a second before reaching out to touch their arms. “Fair warning, this could get a little disorienting.” She told them before the three vanished in a flash of blue light.

“Our turn.” Five said as he reappeared directly in front of Marv and Victoria. Before either could say anything, he grabbed their arms and the trio vanished. Almost immediately they reappeared in a new location. A rather large house that had a much warmer feeling to it than an average safehouse. 

Both Marvin and Victoria shook their heads as their senses seemed to reset. That was when Victoria caught sight of Sarah looking more than a little sick and Frank trying to coach her through the discomfort. Suddenly Lila reappeared in a flash of blue, holding out a water bottle to Sarah, who gratefully took the offered bottle. However before Victoria could say anything, she felt a slight tug on the back of her sweater, she immediately turned to see a little girl holding the hem of her sweater still.

“Oh well hello there.” She said sweetly, giving the young girl a warm smile. The little girl beamed back at her before glancing over to Five with an approving smile.

“She’s really pretty, Uncle Five.” She said simply before giggling and running off to pounce on the back of Lila’s legs instead.

“Thanks, Claire.” Five replied, while pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to suppress a grimace. “Sorry about that, my niece is as big of a busy body as her _mother_.” He said pointedly as he glanced over to his sister, who only gave him a smug smile in return.

Admittedly Victoria was slightly taken aback as she hadn’t met Five’s family before, she knew they existed and that he worried a great deal for them. It was one of the few things he mentioned during their brief times together. She hadn’t gotten details, but she remembered when he had told her they were in danger and that he might not see her again, if he’s efforts to save them went astray. Now it seemed as though his sister and niece were on the same wavelength as Sarah had been earlier. It left her wondering just how much about them he had mentioned to his family in general.

A Latino looking man with shoulder length black hair and a scar on the side of his head walked into the room brandishing a large file. “So I got my hands on some intel you can use to get a better layout of the pentagon.” He told Five as he handed the file over. “This guy is basically one of the assistants to one of the key Generals on the war council. His security isn’t as air tight as any of the Generals. So if Allison’s willing to lend us her talents, we can probably get a huge portion of what you need out of him.” He added, glancing over to Claire’s mother with a pointed look of his own.

She merely sighed. “I already said I would help, Diego. So stop looking at me like I’m going to go back on my word.” She grumbled.

Five inhaled sharply. “Can you guys not?” He asked, looking irritated with them both. Victoria tried not to laugh, since she could see why Five was exasperated. He likely hoped they would make a better impression as this was the first time he was introducing his family to them. He must have had a lot of trust in her, Frank and Marv to be risking his family like this. Though it seemed despite her best efforts, Five caught on to her amusement quickly. “Lila, why don’t you take Claire and go play?” He asked, though his tone didn’t seem to leave room for much argument.

“Yes, dad.” She sighed, picking up Claire and leaving the room, so that it was just Five, Diego and Allison left with Frank, Marv, Victoria and Sarah.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, he turned his attention back to the room. “So this is my brother, Diego and my sister, Allison. This is Frank, Sarah, Marv and Victoria. So now that introductions are out the way, let’s get down to business.” He said, his business-like demeanor returning as if he flipped a switch.


End file.
